Hate me or Love me
by Exotic Beauty
Summary: Lily hates James, James Loves Lily. but what happeneds when they both have to spend the whole year together? Your regular LoveHate with a slight twist. Lots and lots of fluff with a touch of drama!
1. Let the train ride begin

**DISCLAIMER: All familiar characters belong to the wonderful JK **** Rowling.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Good summer Evans?" Lily jumped at the sound of James' voice.

"If it was any of your business I would give you an answer, but it's not so I wont." Lily pushed her gorgeous red hair behind her shoulders and stepped on to the train leaving a slightly disappointed James standing on the platform.

This is how it usually was between the two. There was never an actual real moment when they had a civil conversation with each other, there was always a witty comment in their conversation or a hint of sarcasm if it wasn't their usual arguments.

Lily looked in each compartment searching for her two best friends, to her surprise she found them in a compartment with Sirius, Remus and Peter. Lily stepped into the compartment

"Well hello Lily-flower" Sirius said blowing her a kiss

"What are you doing in here Sirius? Stop calling me Lily- flower, my name is Lily. Actually it's Evans for you! Crystal? Marissa? What _is _he doing in here?"

Crystal had been Lily's best friend ever since first year, she had shoulder length brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes she was the same hight as Lily, 5 foot 4inches. Marissa was the model type. She had long beautiful blonde hair that reached slightly above her butt with absolutely amazing blue eyes. Out of the three girls Marissa was known to be the boy crazy one. She broke the record of dating Mark Robinson, beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team for a little over 24 hours. Crystal was quiet, just like Lily, although she spends most of her time trying to get out of studying, un-like Lily who always had her head in a book if she wasn't in her usual argument with James Potter.

Both girls just sat there looking at Lily .

"Well? Am I going to get an explanation or am I going to have to chock it out of the both of you" Lily said standing with both her hands on her hips.

"Actually Lily, they were here first" Crystal said in a small voice,

"All the other compartments were full." Just as Lily was going to reply James walked in with his usual wide grin on his face.

"Oh Lilly dear, nice of you to join us" James said standing in front of her.

"Shut it Potter" Lily replied. The gold Heads badge on James' robes caught her eye. Lily pointed at it. James gave her a grin.

"James Potter! You wipe that smirk off your face and give that badge back to the poor boy you stole it from. James' grin grew bigger "I'm Serious James!" Sirius quickly stood up.

"No _I'm _Sirius" Sirius pointed to himself " _you're _Lily-flower" Sirius said while pointing to her.

"Padfoot, you have to stop with the Sirius serious jokes" Peter said in his little voice.

"Put a fist in it Peter!" Peter attempted to put his fist in his mouth. Marissa and Crystal rolled their eyes.

"Sorry to crush your dreams Lily-flower-" Sirius gave a sigh, and Lilly interrupted

"Stop calling my Lily-flower!" Sirius continued as if she didn't say anything

"but James didn't steal that Heads badge, he's head boy!" Sirius pretended to cry.

"I know what you're thinking, he's growing up so fast!" James shoved him playfully. The two girls rolled their eyes yet again.

Lily's face had an expression of disbelief. She looked at Remus, as if to get his assurance that the Heads badge was really James'. Remus gave her a nod to let her know it's true.

"You have to be kidding me!" The girls could tell Lily was getting upset Crystal stood up and lead Lily to a seat next to her.

"Calm down Lily, it'll be good for you." Crystal whispered. The four Marauder's were pigging out at their candy.

"Yeah" Marissa joined it. "It will give you two a chance to-" Marissa searched for words "-accept the differences you both share" Lily gave Marissa a death glare.

"I accepted the differences we had 5 years ago! I simply don't like James Potter, and no way in hell I am going to work with him as head boy for the rest of the year. This is my last year you guys, I don't want to spend half of it with that annoying, date every girl in Hogwarts, prankster arrogant James Potter!"

"You called me love?"

"James..." Crystal gave him a look to tell him to back off.

Lily looked at her watch, and realized she had to go to the Prefects compartment to give out instructions. She decide to be responsible and let go of the anger she had at James. She stood up.

"We have to go to the Prefects compartment to give out instructions" Lily said as she walked out the room.

"Oh right!" James put down his chocolate frog on his seat, and ran after Lily.

After the meeting they both walked back to the compartment to where there friends were, only to find them all sound asleep. The two looked at each other and sat down. Neither of them said anything the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Lily did notice James staring at her every once and a while.

----------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter was so short... Hopfully the next one is longer I'm working on it )

Please review and let me know how i'm doing.


	2. Hogwarts Arrival

Lily felt the train jerk. She opened her eyes and noticed the Marauder's were gone. **They probably got off the train already.** Lily thought to herself. She realized that Marissa and Crystal were still asleep, she placed a hand on their shoulders and woke them up gently.

"Well good morning you two, had a nice nap?"

"Oh it was lovely" Crystal replied.

"Of course it was for you Crystal! You were sleeping on me the whole time, I was so uncomfortable with my head leaning against the glass, every time the train turned my head would bump into it" Marissa quickly added in.

"Marissa, stop complaining, suck it up like a big girl" Crystal gave her a smirk..

Lily stood there watching her two friends go back and forth about how they slept.

"Okay, Crystal you win! Now will you be quiet. Lily, how was the meeting with James?"

"I donno, is anything ever good when I'm with Potter?"

"Well from your point of view... No. From any other girls..." Lily gave Marissa a disgusting look. Just then James ran into the compartment breathing heavily, with both his hands on his knees. He stood up straight.

"I was just coming to wake you ladies up"

"We can take care of our selves, thank you very much Potter." Lily quickly replied with a defensive tone.

"All right Lily, Love" James gave her a slight smile and walked out of the compartment.

"Come on you two lets get off the train and into the carriage" Crystal said while grabbing her trunk from off the shelf.

The three girls got into the empty carriage, all of them eager to get into the Hogwarts castle. Lily was very happy she didn't get stuck with James and Sirius in the same carriage. Lily never minded Remus and Peter. She found Remus to be very sweet out of all four boys, and was the most polite, not to mention he was the most reasonable as well. She didn't mind Peter either, but she did find him annoying sometimes. When they reached to Hogwarts' entrance Lily stepped out of the carriage and inhaled a deep breath. She was glad she was finally home. Lily knew that Hogwarts was the one and only place where she could actually be herself. She was happy she was back, yet disappointed when she remembered it would be her last year. She stood there looking at the castle. Marissa and Crystal noticed their friend getting lost in the crowd of new comers

"Come on Lily!" They both yelled to her. Lily ran to catch up with them, and the three of them entered the castle with locked arms and walked to the Gryffindor table where they took a seat on the only empty bench. To Lily's luck it wasn't that far from the Marauder's. James got up and walked over to Lily, Sirius followed behind him.

"Can't you just leave us alone for crying out loud!" Lilly said.

"Nice way to great the fabulous Marauders" Sirius said puffing his chest.

"Honestly, Sirius you're so full of yourself and besides you guys really aren't that great" Marissa told him rolling her eyes. Sirius Pointed to himself, made a heart with his fingers, and then pointed to Marissa while mouthing the words 'I love you' Marissa rolled her eyes yet again and Crystal giggled.

"What do you want Potter? Black?" Lily asked while crossing her arms.

"You" Lily's face turned red.

"I'm only kidding Lily. I just came to tell you we have to meet with Dumbledore after the welcoming feast. He wants us to meet him in his office, only to talk briefly about our duties.

"Oh, well um- Alright" Lily said. Her face turning back to it's normal color.

A silence came over the great hall when everyone saw the motion of Dumbledore rising from his seat. James and Sirius ran back to their seats.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. To all the new comers welcome to your home for the next seven years. I want to remind you all that the forbidden forest _is_ forbidden, as the name hints that: it's forbidden" The Marauders noticed that Dumbledores' eyes had shifted to them. "I know you all most me starving, so without further a due. Let's eat!" as Dumbledore said those words food magically appeared on all four of the houses tables, and everyone began to pig out.

**My goodness, is she beautiful or what.** James was staring at Lily while she sat talking to her two friends. Lily looked over and noticed James' eyes on her, she tried her best to ignore him, but she couldn't help but to keep looking at him every few seconds. Their eyes met and she forced a smile.

"Ahem, what's going on with you two?" Crystal asked.

"Nothing" Crystal gave her a 'yeah right' look.."Crystal! You know there is nothing going on with me and Potter. I hate his guts, I can't stand the sight of him, but he just keeps looking over at me"

"Excuses. Excuses" Lily was shocked when she heard who's voice it was coming from behind her. Lilly turned around to find the shaggy haired Sirius standing there.

"You keep looking over there because you can't get enough of James' hot sexy body. Lily-flower, give it up. Your secrets out"

"The only secret I have is my hatred for Ja- Potter! Everyone knows about it, so it's not even a secret! Now just get away from me"

"Poor Lily" Sirius patted her fiery red hair. Marissa quickly slapped his hand to tell him to keep his hands off her. Sirius stuck his tongue out at Marissa.

"Get some class Sirius"

"You mean like you Marissa?" Sirius placed a hand on his hip and one on his head. He started walking in a girly manner back and forth. Marissa grinded her teeth.

"Grow up!" Marissa said. Crystal giggled. She enjoyed moments like this when Sirius and Marissa did there back and forth arguments. It had become pure entertainment, and everyone was use to their bickering since second year. It was so clear that deep down they had a serious crush on each other just like Lily and James did. As Sirius continued his joke making with Marissa, Lily noticed Malfoys' eyes on her, when their eyes met he ran his finger across this throat as if to make a threat to Lily. James caught this and stood up furiously. He started to walk over to the Slytherin table.

"Black!" She motioned her head to James. **Oh who am I kidding, he's not going to stop James from doing anything stupid. He's going to go long with it, maybe even help... do something even more stupid. **

"Crystal, go tell Remus that Potter, and Black are off to get them self a detention on their first day back at Hogwarts" Crystal did so quickly, and went back to her seat. Remus got up and ran over to his friends to talk them out of doing anything stupid.

"James, you're head boy... you don't want Lily to think worse of you"

"Yeah, thanks Moony that makes me feel a shit load better" James said sarcastically. "I can't stand Malfoy! Always talking shit about muggle born's because his family is pure blood. There's nothing better about them anyway!"

"Yeah. Look at my family. All bloody devils if you ask me!" Serious joined in.

"Just calm down you two" they walked back to their seats quietly. The girls watched them.

"Remus knows how to deal with those two so well" Crystal said while letting out a sigh. Lily raised an eye brow.

"If you ask me, sounds like someone fancy's Remus"

"Well, I didn't ask you, and.. he's just a really good friend. That's all. No fancying going on. Unlike you and James" Crystal gave a wink.

"He fancy's me. As far as me fancying him. I would rather kiss a troll" Lily gave a big smile.

Dumbledore stood up. "Well I hope you all had enjoyed the welcoming feast. Get a good nights rest for the start of term begins tomorrow morning. Good night, and you all may proceed to your common rooms. As for the Gryffindor Heads, I would like to remind you both to meet with me in my office. Thank you all, and once again good night" Everyone shuffled out of the great hall in excitement to get into their beds. Lilly said good night to her friends, and James said good night to his. Together they both walked silently to the Professors office.

"Toadstools" James said the password to Dumbledores office. Lily wasn't surprised by the fact the James had knew the password. He has been there so many times for detention. The both walked in, and Dumbledore motioned his head to the two seats in front of his desk. The say down making themselves comfortable. James eyed Lily.** Can any girl be more beautiful. **

"Welcome Lily. James. I just want to inform you both on your duties as Head boy and girl. First off let me tell you that the magical world has been going through a tough time with the rise of Voldamort and his followers" They both nodded "I assume you both know a little about this, so lets leave it at that. As for you're duties. Every Friday and Wednesday you both will patrol the corridors together, if for any reason a prefect can not do their patrols then you two shall take them over by any means. Another job for you both is to plan any special events, like trips to Hogsmade and such" they both nodded again. "as for sleeping arrangements, you both will have a private common room for the two of you to share" A smile grew on James' face. Lily forced a smile, but deep down inside she was screaming.

"You may proceed to your rooms" Dumbledore gave them a returning smile. They both walked to the door. Lily turned around.

"Professor?"

"Oh yes, the password is Butter cup" Lily forced another smile and walked out the door. She was eager to get to bed. She wanted it to be morning so she could tell her friends all about her horrible nightmare of having to spend her nights with the prat James Potter. They walked up the stairs heading to their common room. James was about to say something when Lily spoke.

"So, here are the rules. What I say, you do. When I talk, you listen."

"Lily love, you didn't mention when I talk"

"That's because in my rules, you don't" Lily gave him a fake smile and walked ahead. She knew what she said was kind of hurtful, but she didn't care it was James. She hated him. They got to the portrait and Lily gave the lady holding a cat in her lap the password and the door swung open. Lilly's jaw dropped.

"Merlyn! It's absolutely gorgeous"

"Just as you are" James said quietly.

Lilly had been looking around the room so she didn't notice what James had said. The walls were the color of gold and red. There was a small book shelf in the corner filled with Lilly's favorite books, along with books the involved Quidditch. There were two Love seats in the middle of the room facing each other infront of the fire place. Lily walked to the door that had her name on it. She opened the door and gave a big smile. She loved her new room. She had a queen size canopy bed with beautiful red fabric draped around it, a small red chair in the corner and her own bathroom. James' room was similar but everything the color gold. They both changed in there pajamas and got into bed. James thought of going over to Lily's room to say good night, but thought it would only upset her. So instead he closed his eyes and hoped he would fall asleep quickly.

James laid in his bed wondering what Lily could be doing up at 2 in the morning. He decided he had waited long enough. So he got up and went out into the common room. Lily was sitting on the couch with a book reading. **She's the cutest thing I've ever seen.**

"Can't sleep either Lils" James sat next to her.

"I'm too excited about starting term tomorrow"

"Wow, well that's a first" Lilly giggled and gave him a smile. She was too much in a good mood to tell James to piss off, so instead she decided she would let it be.

"Well, I just wanted to check and make sure you're alright"

"Yup, perfectly fine. Thanks." James smiled and stood up.

"Good night Lily"

"Night Potter" Lily went back to reading her book, and James back to his room. He climbed into bed and fell asleep right away. All he wanted was a good night.


	3. Classes, Patrols and maybe a Truce

Lilly woke up and looked over at her clock it was 15 minutes past 7 which meant that she had 45 minutes to take a shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast. She slowly slid out of her bed and headed to the shower. James woke up and walked into the common room, he pressed his ear on Lily's door to see if she was awake. He heard the shower running and figured she must have been up. He headed back to his room, and got into the shower. Lily stepped out of the shower and walked to her closet with her long red hair leaving trails of water behind her. She put on her ropes and headed back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair and brush her teeth. After she was done she grabbed her books and headed for the door.

"Good morning Lily, love!" James greeted her just as she came out of the portrait hole. Lily wasn't exactly up to seeing James first thing in the morning, but she would have to get use to it.

"Hi, Potter" She kept walking.

"Did you stay up late after I went to bed last night?"

"Potter!" Lily stopped walking and faced him.

"Sorry" Clearly she wasn't in a good mood. James walked into the great hall and looked around for his friends. When he caught sight of them he went over and took a seat.

"Hey Prongs" all three boys said in unison.

"Hey" James replied, he noticed Sirius had a smile on his face.

"I did my first prank this morning mate, wait until you see it" Sirius whispered into James' ear. Just then Marissa walked into the room with floating red hearts over her head with the words 'Sirius is my lover boy' her face was also red, but not because of the spell. It was because she was so embarrassed. The Marauders laughed. When Remus noticed that Crystal gave him a glare, he stopped and gave her a smile. She returned it.

"Sirius! You take this curse off me right this instant!" Marissa yelled, but tried not to make a scene.

"Marissa baby girl, I think it suites you well, and besides it's okay for you share to the rest of Hogwarts school your un-dying love for me" He grinned.

"I love you, as much as Lily loves James. Stop being so immature and take it off"

"Ask nicely" Remus placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head. Both Lily and Crystal walked over to where Sirius sat and Marissa stood.

"I'm not asking you Sirius, I'm telling you. You take this damn curse off me or I'll...I'll" Sirius shook his head. James let out a chuckle. Peter was to busy eating to even notice what was going on.

"You'll what... kiss me?"

"James! Control your friend" Lily looked at him and widened her eyes.

"Lils, I have nothing to do with it."

"Yeah Lily-flower. I'm un controllable" He made a muscle and pointed at it. Crystal whispered the words 'Pathetic' under breath. The bell rang. Lily gave James another glare, grabbed her books and left the great hall. As Marissa was leaving the great hall Sirius took the spell off of her. She turned around and he gave a her a grin.

"You like her Sirius" Peter said.

"I do not! Marissa loves me.. Who wouldn't? Check out this sexy body" He made another muscle. James ruffled his hair and laughed.

"Come on guys, lets get to class before we are late." Although Remus was a Marauder, and enjoyed pranking with his friends. He took school work very seriously and he hated to be late for class. All four boys walked out of the great hall and headed for potions. Horace Slughorn, the potions teacher was standing in the front of the class waiting for everyone to take their seats.

Of course James and Sirius sat in the back. Remus sat next to Lily and her two friends, who sat near the front. No one was sure where Peter was, but they assumed he had a different class.

* * *

The Marauders sat down for dinner. 

"Was classes boring today or what?" Sirius shoved a piece of chicken into his mouth. Peter joined in.

"I know, all we did was talk about N.E.W.Ts."

"Beginning of term and they already started to load that crap on us" James and Remus nodded in agreement. Remus turned to James.

"Mate, I never asked you.. How's it going with you and Lily?" James stood up and walked over to where Lily sat.

"What do you want Potter" Lily said before James said anything. James gave her a smile.

"Just reminding you, today's Friday. We have to Patrol" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Wow James! I'm impressed you actually remembered your responsibilities" She clapped her hands and gave him a fake smile.

"Well Lily, love. I f it gives us a chance to be alone, of course I would remember" James gave her a wink and walked back to Remus.

"Everything's going great" he grinned. Peter and Sirius were still going on about classes and James and Remus continued to talk about girls.

"So what about you and Crystal?"

"Nothing" Remus have him a weak smile.

"Come on Moony, I know you like her" Sirius butted in.

"Who does Moony like?" Peter had turned away to talk to some other girl about their classes.

"He likes-" James was cut off before he could say anything.

"No one" Sirius looked at Remus.

"I know! Crystal." Sirius stood up and yelled over to Crystal. She started to walk over.

"Padfoot! Don't you dare say anything"

"Ooh come on Moony, it's been obvious you two have liked each other since... Oh hells I don't even know" Sirius flung his arm in the air while he said that. Crystal reached the table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Remus gave her a weak smile.

"Rem-" James interrupted.

"I just wanted to know if Lily still hates me" Crystal leaned over the table to whisper into James' ear.

"She doesn't hate you James. I know it" She smiled and walked back to her friends.

Later that night James and Lily sat in the common room waiting to do their patrols. James was reading a book on Quidditch and Lily was doing her potions essay. Lily looked over at him. She was fascinated on how concentrated he was while reading his book. She looked up at the clock and noticed it was just about time to do their patrols. She placed a book mark in her book and rested it on the cocktail table.

"Time for patrols?" James asked.

"You should know. It's your job too" Lily felt a little bad.

"Yes, it's time for our patrols" they both stepped out of the portrait hole and began their job.

While they were walking around the dungeon James noticed Snape was out of his dormitory. He pulled out his wand, knowing Snape could be up to anything. Lily didn't notice.

"Out of bed are we now, Snape" James said while he walked up to him. Lily followed behind.

"You know the rules Snape, you can't-"

"Shut up Mud-blood" Snape snapped and gave her a grin. James tightened the grip of his wand.

"Don't you dear call her that!" Lily looked at James.

"Potter don't yell at him" Lily said with a hint of aggressiveness.

"Lily! Just let me-"

"Potter! Shut up okay! Snape, you need to go back to your dormitory, or I'll have to give you a detention."

"Aw Mud-blood's gonna give me a detention" He pretended to cry.

"I could do worse if you'd like" James spat at Snape.

"Potter! Damn it just back off." James stepped back a few steps to show her he was going to lay off a bit.

"Snape I'm asking you nicely" Snape started to step closer to Lily with his wand pointed at her. Lily stood still.

"I'm not afraid of you. You dirty little Mud-blood" James had enough. He wasn't going to let Snape talk to Lily like that.

"Tarantella!" James muttered the crazy leg dance curse. James started to laugh. Lily had an upset expression on her face. When he noticed it, he ended the curse.

"This isn't over Mud-blood. I would watch my back if I was you, blood traitor." Snape went back to his dorm room. He still had a smirk on his face.

"Potter! What did I tell you. Don't you ever listen!" Lily yelled at James when Snape was out of site.

"Lils I was-"

"You were just what! Being your arrogant self? _Yes_ you were!" Lily started to continue their patrols and was walking quickly.

"For gods sake Lily! Just listen to me"

"I've heard you more then I would like to Potter. And in fact I would love it if you would shut up!" She turned around furiously, her red hair swinging around her shoulders. Their eyes met, and they stood there in silence. **I love how beautiful she looks when she's upset.**

"You're so beautiful" James felt a hard smack across his face, and Lily ran off. He took his time walking up to the seventh floor. When he reached to the top he slid down the wall onto the ground. He ran his figures through his hair and ruffled it a bit. James buried his face in his hands. He wasn't crying, he was just frustrated. Back in the common room Lily was crying on her bed. For what reasons, she didn't know, but what she knew for sure was that she hated James. More then she had ever hated him before.

**

* * *

**

"She hates me I know it" James had explained to his friend what had happened last night between him and Lily.

"I hate him!"

"Lily, no you don't you're just.. Really upset"

"No Crystal, I really hate him. More then I have before." She looked over to where James was sitting, he was using his fork to move around his food.

"Lils, you have to take it easy on him. He's just a boy who's in love" Marissa placed on arm on Lily's shoulder.

"Honestly, both of you. Nothing you can say well make me change my mind."

"Cheer up mate, it was just a slap, look at me I get 'em every time. I'm surprised I haven't received one at all this school year" Sirius told James.

"Padfoot, the school year only started two days ago" Peter said while chewing on piece of bacon

"That's true. Prongs mate, there are plenty of swans in the Lake. Maybe you should take a break from Lily and... you know? Try someone else, at least for a while" Sirius placed an arm around James' shoulder. James nodded in agreement, although he knew he couldn't possibly try another girl.

"Maybe you should just try being nice to him for a while Lils" Marissa told Lily. Lily gave her a look of disgust.

"Only a suggestion Lil"

"I know. I know you guys are trying to help but-"

"Lily, just for a little while, a week or two, call for a truce. Try it" Crystal joined in. Lily rolled her eyes.

" Fine, alright"

"Go talk to him now, we don't have any classes. You guys could go outside and talk" Marissa pushed Lily. Lily walked over to James and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Lily" Remus said.

"Hi Remus .Potter" James looked up at her.

"Lily-flower, you forgot about me love"

"Hi Sirius" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Potter, can I talk to you" He nodded.

"Outside, please?" He nodded again James stood up and they both started to walk. Remus and Sirius looked at each other in confusion. Peter had left the table, and was god knows where.

Outside James and Lily sat under a tree talking.

"Look James, about last night"

"I know you're sorry" Lily tried not to get annoyed.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could... call truce" A big smile over came James' face.

"Well I donno Lils.. I'm going to have to think about it" Lily gave James a little shove.

"Potter.." She smiled. James put his hand out. Lilly shook it.

"Truce?"

"Truce." They both sat under the tree talking for a half hour, before Sirius came out to interrupt.

"Well, well. Lily love, you don't waste any time do you?" Sirius grinned, and Marissa smacked him across the head.

"Looks like you both have settled things" Marissa smiled. Sirius put his arm around Marissa.

"Rissa finally confessed her love for me, so we're about to settle down too" Sirius raised his eyebrows twice. Marissa just looked at him.

"First of all: that love you're talking about, doesn't exist. Second of all: don't touch me" Marissa used her two fingers to lift Sirius' arm off her should as if she didn't want to touch him. James and Lily laughed.

"Where is Remus, and Crystal?" Lily asked.

"Er- they said they were going to go to the library to study" Marissa answered. They all looked at each other.

"Just friends eh?" Sirius said with a sigh.

" It's getting late, and I have some work to go finish up. I'm going to head back to the common room. I'll see you all at dinner" Lily smiled. James was disappointed. He wanted Lily to stay and talk more with him, but instead she had to go do work..** We share the same common room, I'll just go do work as well. That way I can watch Lily and be with her. **

"I have some work having to do with Quidditch, so I think I'll head back with you Lily" James stood up and walked with Lily back to the common room. When they reached James began to read his book on the couch, while Lily, sitting on the opposite couch, finished her essay.

"Potter, how _does _the game of Quidditch work?" Lily put her quill down. James got really excited at the fact the Lily asked him about Quidditch.

"Well.." James started to explain.

"Is there pictures in that book?"

"Yeah." James brought the book over to her and showed her the pictures of some famous Quidditch players. Lily leaned against his shoulder so she could get a better look at the pictures. Although she still hated James, she didn't want to show it. James smiled and continued to talk about Quidditch. He must have been talking for a long time, because when he stopped he noticed that Lily had been fast asleep, still laying on his shoulder. He slowly moved so that Lily was laying on the couch. He placed a blanket over her to keep her warm. He desperately wanted to kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. Instead, he sat on the other couch and watched her sleep, looking down at his book every once and a while.

---------------------

**_I kinda like this chapter, not much going on. but thoguht I might just bring Lily and James closer, and add a lilttle fluff._**

_**Reviews always welcome ) suggestions are too.** _


	4. A growing friendship

It has been nearly a month since school had started and all the kids had a ton of home work. They were done with classes for the day. Lily and James sat next to each other on the couch in their common room talking about when they should have their first trip to Hogsmeade.

"I think we should have it this Friday. It'll be the week before Halloween, so it will give everyone a chance to go buy candy and stuff" Lily gave James a weird look.

"Uh-huh, _candy_ and _stuff_? You mean it will give the Marauders a chance to go to Zonko's Joke Shop. I bet you four have already planed out pranks"

"Oh all right! You got me Lily, but still it would be good for everyone to get out of Hogwarts for a bit. Especially you, you're always doing some sort of work. Quite boring if you ask me."

"I am not boring!" Lily shoved James playfully and smiled.

"Ooh yes you are Lily!" Lily hit James with a pillow. James ran around the room yelling 'Lily's a party pooper' Lily followed behind him, still hitting him with the pillow. James turned around and grabbed the pillow from Lily. She let out a scream, ran into her room and stood on her bed hoping James wouldn't be able to reach her.

"Come and get me" Lily said playfully. James grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her down on the bed. Lily laughed. James started to tickle her and she laughed even harder.

"Okay James! You win" She continued to laugh.

"You give up? So that means you _are _boring" James smiled.

"Yes! Yes! I'm boring, I'm_ really _boring" James stopped tickling her. She sat up, her hair was a mess but she didn't care. They both sat on the bed laughing.

"You called me James" He smiled.

"I know. Did you like Potter better, cause I can call you Potter?"

"Nope, I like James. If you haven't noticed that's pretty much what all the other girls call me" He winked, and motioned his hands as if he was going to tickle her again, and she laughed.

"Come on Lily! We have to get back to work, you're always playing around!"

"Haha James, a moment ago I was a party pooper, and now I play too much!" Lily couldn't stop laughing. James was so happy they were finally getting a long after all these years. They both went back to the common room and sat on the couch. Lily pulled her hair onto one side of her shoulder.

"Okay, so Hogsmeade trip on Friday?" James nodded. Lily looked up at the clock.

"Oh Merlyn!"

"What is it Lils?"

"I'm suppose to be meeting Remus in the library to study. I can't believe I forgot" Lily got up and grabbed her books from off the desk.

"I'll see you at dinner James" Lily rushed to the door.

"Party pooper!"James yelled. Lily laughed and stuck her tongue out.

"Bye James!"

It had been almost an hour and James was getting tired with his Charms essay. **I could really go for a fly right now.** James got up and got his broom. It was cold and James' cheeks were red from the wind. He did a double loop on the Quidditch pitch, and took a deep breath. He felt so free on his broomstick. James spotted something that looked like two people on the field. He wasn't sure who, or what it was so he flew down behind a tall poll so he couldn't be seen. He noticed the two people were students who were snogging. Seeing that he was head boy he would have to send them back inside.** Oh Lily would be proud of me. **James stepped out form behind the poll and walked up to the students.

"AH-HA! Deeeee-tention!" James pointed a finger at the two students. The turned around. James' jaw dropped.

"Padfoot!" Sirius opened his mouth to say something.

"Marissa!" Sirius closed his mouth. Marissa had turned a bright red.

"Snogging!" James turned around and slapped his forehead.

"You have got to be kidding me!" James turned around, and pointed a figure at Sirius.

"I know it! I knew it! I knew! How long has this been going on?"

"James mate it isn't what it looks like" Marissa shoved Sirius.

"You two were lip locking! What else could it be, she had something stuck in her teeth?" Marissa chuckled, and stepped in front of Sirius.

"We aren't together if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh this is insane!"

"Prongs, you aren't _really_ going to give us a detention...are you?

"I should! You didn't even tell me" James gave Sirius an evil look.

"I'll be inside you two" Marissa started walking.

"Don't think I wont tell Lily!" He yelled to her, she gave him the middle finger and continued walking.

"Tell her this too!"

"I will!" James followed her inside.

"Prongs, come on man, it has only been going on for like 3 days. I was going to tell you, but you've been so busy with Lily. I figured it wouldn't hurt if I waited. How's it going with her anyway?

"It's not going, we're just friends. I know we've spending a lot of time together. Well... we have been getting kind of close. Lately we've had these moments. Like a spark between us when I know she wants to kiss me as much as I want to kiss her" James had the look of love in his eyes.

"Aw Prongs" Sirius wiped an invisible tear from his eyes. James shoved him.

"I'm Serious!" Sirius opened his mouth.

"Say it and I'll hex you" They both laughed. James looked at his watch. It was a little past dinner time and the both ran into the great hall. Peter was sitting alone.

"Hey Wormtail. Where's Moony?' Sirius asked Peter who was chomping down a piece of cheese.

"Library with Lily"

"Still? Man they can study" James added.

"But are they really studying!" James pushed Sirius playfully, they both sat down and started to eat. Remus came in 10 minutes later, he walked over to Crystal and Marissa.

"Lily said she wont be at dinner tonight."

"Why not?" Crystal asked.

"Something about studying" Remus shrugged and walked over to his friends.

"Done studying?" James asked.

"If that's what you were _really_ doing?" Remus gave Sirius a weird look.

"What is he talking about?" Remus looked at James.

"Sirius thinks you and Lily were doing _other_ stuff"

"Shut up Peter no I don't" Sirius smacked him behind his head. Remus laughed.

"Only studding. I promise. Lily actually went back to the common room to finish the charms essay due tomorrow"

"Oh bloody hell! I have to go finished mine" James took another bite of his barbeque ribs, and ran up to the common room to finish up his essay. James found Lily sitting at her desk..

"Hey Lily, no dinner tonight?" Lily jumped.

"James, you scared me." She smiled.

"No dinner for me, I have loads of homework to finish, and well, I'm not that hungry." She went back to writing her essay. James sat down to finish his.

"I found to people snogging on the Quidditch field just before dinner." Lily looked at him.

"I hope you gave them detention" She hoped he would say yes, she would have been proud.

"Well... I was-" He was cut off.

"James! You know the rules. You can't just let pe-"

"It was Sirius!"

"I should have known" Lily rolled her eyes.

"You have to talk to him about the rules, not that he would listen, but.. Look at my friends, they follow the rules, and that's because-"

"Lily?"

"I tell them the rules, and they know they better listen to me because even though-"

"Lily?"

"James I'm talking! Even though they know I'm head girl they wont get any special-"

"Sirius was snogging Marissa!" Lily stop speaking right away. She felt slightly embarrassed after all she had just said about her friends following the rules.

"Are. You. Serious?"

"Well No, actually I'm James" Lily gave him an annoyed look.

"Kidding...Kidding. No but I'm serious they were snogging"

"Well, um. I'll have to talk to Marissa about that in the morning" Lily scratched the back of her neck., and James smiled. When Lily went off to bed James grabbed his invisibility cloak and exited the room. It was a full moon, and he was ready to spend all night in the woods with his 3 friends.

* * *

"James!" James didn't move. 

"James Potter! You get your butt out of bed right now!" James still didn't move. Lily didn't know what else to do. So she went and got a cup of water.

"James this is your last chance, wake up. James Potter. You get up this instant, or you'll miss breakfast!" He muttered something along the lines of 'The french toast is in the freezer' Lily had no other choice but to pour the water on him. They had an exam in Herbology and she wanted him to have a full stomach.

"What in bloody hell!" James flung out of bed. Lily laughed.

"I'm sorry James. I wanted you to get up, or you would have missed breakfast, and we have an exam in Herbology, you need to have a clear mind. James ruffled his hair.

"I'll wait for you outside. You have 5 minutes." Lily smiled and left the room. James gave off a sigh. He was extremely tired. James crawled out the room looking like a mess. Lily had a cup of tea in her hand.

"You're a mess James. Here drink this" She handed him the cup, he took a sip.

"Are you okay James? You look horrible." James gave her a weak smile.

"I'm fine, just tired." They walked slowly to the great hall. Lily looked at him every few seconds to make sure he was still walking. She sat down next to James and the rest of the Marauders during breakfast, and motioned Crystal and Marissa to come sit with them.

"You guys don't look so good" Crystal said while she examined them.

"They must have been up late studying"

"Studying. They do no such thing" Marissa smiled.

"Hush Marissa" Sirius flapped his arm.

"Don't tell me what to do Sirius" Marissa raised her voice.

"I just did! Now be quiet, your voice is hurting my head" Lily, Crystal, James and Remus laughed. Lily looked over at James, and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"James? Are you sure you're okay, do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Crystal looked at Remus and they smiled at each other.

"Look at that Lily-flower is playing girlfriend to James." Both James and Lily shot Sirius a death glare.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Lily looked at Marissa. Crystal let out a chuckle. Clearly James had told the others about what happened out on the Quidditch pitch. For the rest of breakfast everyone was quiet. The bell rung and they all went to class. Lily walking beside James.

**_I hope you guys liked this chapter. Get ready for some real drama..._**

**_Oh yes, and for all of you that reviewed. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You made me very happy )_**


	5. What goes around comes around

James waited in the common from for Lily to do their patrols. It was a Wednesday night and James was feeling much better now that he was finished with his classes. He looked at the clock. **Lily is 15 minutes late, what could she possibly be doing? Maybe she forgot we had patrols tonight. Nah. That's unlike Lily.** James ruffled his hair. **She might be in the library studying and she just lost track of time. Oh hells I should just go look for her myself. **James got up and walked through the halls, hoping he would find Lily. He turned the corner of the forth floor only to over hear Lily and Cedric Koffkin. He was in his 7th year and was in the house of Hufflepuff. James didn't know him that well, but he knew he didn't like him talking to Lily.

"So yeah, the trip to Hogsmeade is on Friday" Lily gave Cedric a smile. James watched as Lily pulled her hair into a sloppy bun.

"Well. Um, Lily if you aren't going with anyone, do you. Um. Do you want to go with me?" a big smile came over Lily's face.

"I would love to Cedric!" Lily was really excited. James on the other hand was about to blow up. **How dear he ask her out! This is ridiculous! Ooh if I wasn't head boy I would go and beat the crap out of him right now. **James took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He saw Lily and Cedric hug and decided he couldn't take it anymore. He ran back into the common room. A few minutes later Lily walked in.

"And where have you been missy?" James was sitting on the couch.

"Oh James! I have the greatest news every" She ran over to the couch and plopped herself next to him. He smiled, he knew what she was going to tell him but he pretend he didn't.

"Oh do you now? And what is this great news?"

"Cedric Koffkin asked me out to Hogsmeade!" Lily gave out a squeal. As much as James wanted to convince Lily that Cedric was no good for her, he didn't. And besides, he didn't really know him.

"That's great" James lied.

"I know!" Lily smiled at him.

"I'm so excited James" She gasped.

"I don't even know what I'm going to wear!"

"Lily! Calm down... we still have to go do our patrols you know." Lily slapped her forehead.

"Oh my god James! I'm so sorry. I totally forgot" she twirled her hair with her fingers.

"Well lets get to it" James stood up and pulled Lily to her feet.

The whole night Lily was telling James about how sweet Cedric was and how good and Charms he was. Of course James didn't want to know all these stuff, he was getting rather annoyed but he loved Lily. He loved her voice, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. They were walking back to their common room now, Lily was still talking about Cedric. She looked over at James who had a sad expression on his face. She stopped walking.

"Oh I'm sorry James" James loved the way she said she was sorry.

"I bet you think I'm blabbing too much, don't you?"

"Of course not. Never." He smiled and the continued to walk to the common room. When they reached James went straight into his room, pulled out a piece of paper and his quill, then sat on his bed. He was writing out a plan. Lily knocked on his door a few minutes later. James stuck the paper under his pillow.

"Now who could that be" Lily opened the door and sat on James' bed.

"You've been really quiet tonight James. What's wrong? Still feeling sick?' Lily placed her hand on his forehead to see if he had a temperature. James gently removed her hand.

"I'm fine Lily. Really." He laughed, and Lily smiled. She was happy. Lily noticed the quill in his hand.

"Planing on finishing an essay?" Lily said sarcastically

"Are you saying I'm not capable of finishing one?"

"Not without Remus' help" They laughed. Lately they spent most of their time laughing together

and they enjoyed it.

"Well Lily" James got off his bed.

"I think I'm going to get ready for bed" Lily made a sad face.

"Aw, party pooper" Lily threw a pillow at James, and he caught it. As much as he wanted to joke around with her, he had a bunch of ideas running through his head and he needed to get them down on paper. He crawled over his bed and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Good night Lily" Lily stood up.

"See you in the morning" She walked out of his room and into hers, flopped herself on her bed smiling. Not because James had kissed her on the cheek, but because she had a date on Friday, and she couldn't believe it. Lily had always fancied Cedric ever since last year, but she was never sure if he was interested in her. Now she knew that he was, nothing was stopping her from going after him.

* * *

Lily woke up and went to James' room. To her surprise he wasn't in his bed.

"So listen Padfoot" James was sitting next to Sirius with the paper he was writing on last night, showing him his plan to keep Cedric from going to Hogsmeade with Lily.

"Prongs, I say we just be simply. Give him warts or something"

"What are you two planning?" Remus leaned in close.

"No Padfoot. It has to be definite that he wont show up to meet Lily"

"Who?" Remus was still waiting for an answer.

"Cedric. He's going to Hogsmeade with Lily tomorrow" James looked back down on his paper still thinking of what they can do to keep Cedric from meeting Lily.

"I say you just take his wand away and lock him up in the broom cupboard" Peter said shoving a fork load of eggs in his mouth.

"Good idea wormtail!" Both Sirius and James said in unison. James patted him on the back. James saw Lily come in, she walked over to him. James quickly handed the paper to Sirius and he hid it under the table.

"You're up early today James. I came to wake you up and you weren't there" She smiled.

"Aw"

"Shut up Sirius" Lily gave him a grin and walked over to her friends.

"Guess what!" Lily sat down between Crystal and Marissa.

"Must be good, look at that smile on your face" Crystal said.

"You and James are going you?"

"Of course not Marissa!" Lily said in a surprised voice.

"We are just friends, you know that. Anyway, I'm going out with Cedric Koffkin to Hogsmeade tomorrow!"

"That's great Lily" Crystal was slightly disappointed, she wanted Lily to go with James. Marissa and the other hand could care less.

"Marissa? Are you going with anyone?" Crystal looked over at her.

"She's going with me" Sirius said while putting an arm around Marissa's shoulder.

"Hey baby" Marissa kissed Sirius on the lips. The two girls smiled.

"I heard you're going with Remus, Crystal" Sirius looked over at her. She blushed a little.

"Yeah, just as friends though. I think we might invite James to go with us. I don't think he's going with anyone, and seeing we all have dates- except for me and Remus of course. James could come along and the three of us could hang out." Crystal gave a modest smile. Down at James' end Remus was trying to talk James out of his little plan to keep Cedric from his date.

"James, you know Lily. If she finds out what you're planning to do to her date she's going to kill you, with that hot temper she has"

"Rem, mate. I can handle it. She wont find out, and if she does...well. I'll make something up, you know me" James grinned, he knew his plan would work. Peters plan rather. The bell rung and they all went off to Divinations.

* * *

Later that night Sirius and Remus spent a few hours in James' room making sure they had the plan all set up. They had no idea where Peter was. Lily was in her room as well. She was with her friends, picking out an outfit for her date tomorrow.

"What do you think those boys are up to?" Marissa asked the other two.

"I don't know. Boy stuff" Crystal said while going through Lily's closet. She pulled out a brown knee length dress and placed it on Lily's bed.

"So we're all set! You guys know what to do." James had a big grin on his face.

"We'll meet right after class, in front of the great hall" Sirius got up and walked to the door.

"See ya tomorrow Prongs. Moony I'll see _you_ in a little bit" Sirius shut James' door and went to collect Marissa.

"Well James, I guess I'll head to bed. See you in the morning" Remus left the room bumping into Crystal on the way out.

"Ouch"

"Oh Crystal, I'm sorry" Crystal smiled.

"It's okay Remus. Look, I was wondering would you mind if we invited James to go with us tomorrow" She rubbed her arm a few times.

"I think he's busy, but sure" Remus motioned his head to the door, and they continued to talk as they walked.

"Good night James!" Lily yelled from her room. James had an urge to go see her. He walked over to her room, her door was partly open so he let himself in. Lily was in her bed reading a book..

"Good night Lils" he turned around to leave.

"Hey and good luck on your date tomorrow" He smiled. If he wasn't planning to ruin it, he would have meant what he said, but he was. So he didn't. James walked out of the room and closed her door. He hopped in his bed and decided he could do a little reading on Quidditch.

* * *

When morning came James was up early and ready. Classes seemed to go by really fast and he didn't see much of Lily. At breakfast Cedric sat with Lily and her friends. James over heard all the things they were planning on doing later. He was excited to know that none of it was going to happen. Besides he knew Lily would have a better time with him. 3 O'clock came around and the 3 Marauders met in front of the great hall. They quickly went over the plan again. And Sirius went of to steal Cedric's wand. Everything went according to plan and in no time James had Cedric sleeping in the broom cupboard.

"Good job guys!" James was dusting off his hands.

"No problem Prongs" Sirius patted James on the shoulder.

"Yeah, anything for my best Mate" Remus also patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, you two better get ready for your dates" James smiled.

"And I better get ready for mine." They all went their separate ways.

* * *

Lily stood at the Hogwarts entrance waiting for Cedric. It has been almost 15 minutes and she saw no sight of him. She was beginning to think he was pranking her. A few tear drops ran from her eyes. She felt someone touch her shoulder. To her surprise it was James.

"James!" She flung her arms around him.

"You're crying Lily" James felt a little bad that he had hurt her, but he would make it up to her.

"Why are you not at Hogsmeade?"

" I figured I would go a little latter since I _am_ going alone" he smiled. Lily let out a little giggle.

"I'm sure their was millions of girls drooling to go with you"

"Yeah, well... I needed a break from all the attention" He grinned.

"Where's your date?"

"He didn't show up" Lily sobbed and wiped her eyes. James felt worse, but he kept telling himself he would make it up to her. He shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Well you're dateless, and I'm dateless. Do you want to go together...as just friends of course. Like, Remus and Crystal?" he smiled at her.

"Well if we were going like Remus and Crystal, then we wouldn't be going as just friends...would we?" She was feeling a little better now.

"I guess not" They laughed.

"I would love to go with you James. As just friends of course." They laughed again and locked arms. They were off to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Lily and James had a great time at Hogsmeade. They went to Zonko's joke shop wear James bought a whole bunch of joke stuff. They spent a few hours at The Three Broomsticks drinking butter beers and laughing together. After James took Lily to Honeydukes where he convinced her to by candy for them to eat during their patrols later that night. They ended up eating them on the way back to Hogwarts. Lily had forgotten all about Cedric and she was having a great time with James. The entered their common room laughing about some silly joke James had just told .

"Do you want to get changed before we get to patrolling?" Lily was still laughing.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a minute" Lily went into her room and in about 6 minutes she was back out wearing a pair of jeans and her robes. They started to patrol.

"I had a lot of fun today James. Thanks for rescuing me"

"Oh it was all my pleasure Lily, dear" James smiled. **I knew I would make it up to her!** They reached the ground floor.

"Really James. It meant a lot to me. I should have known Cedric was messing with my feelings. I had really liked him too" Lily had stopped walking, and so had James. She hugged him, and they were lost in the moment. Just then Lily spotted Cedric, and she let go of James. James noticed the furious look she had on her face, so he turned around. **Oh shit! We probably should have put a memory charm on him.** James slapped his forehead. **Shit shit shit! Lets just hope he doesn't mention anything.**

"Lily!" Cedric called. Lily ignored him and pulled James by the arm, they were walking the other way.

"Lily stop, let me talk to you" Cedric caught up to themLily stopped and turned around.

"What Cedric! What could you possibly want from me?" He could tell Lily was upset, and he knew why. **Cedric you better keep your stupid mouth shut or I swear!** James was standing their only hoping things would work out the way he wanted them to.

"Look Lily. I'm sorry that I didn't meet you for our date today" Lily crossed her arms waiting for a good explanation.

"You see. It wasn't exactly my fault."

"No? Then who's fault is it?" She was still upset.

"James" Lily gasped.

"Don't you dear blame James! He was there when you weren't. You left me standing there! Waiting for you for nearly 20 minutes, and you never showed up. James was kind enough to ask me to go with him. Do you know how embarrassing that was!" Lily was almost in tears.

"No Lily, I swear. James had _everything_ to do with me not meeting with you today. He took my wand and looked me in the broom closet"

"Stop it! Cedric just stop! Tell him James. Tell him he's lying!" Lily looked over at James, her eyes pleading him to just get Cedric away from her. He knew he was going to hurt Lily, but if he held back telling the truth sooner or later she would find out, and it would just be a lot worst.

"Lily" Lily shook her head.

"No James. Tell him! I know you wouldn't do something like that to me."

"Lily, just listen"

"James, you didn't. I know you wouldn't , we're friends." Lily was pretty much ready to cry. Cedric stood there waiting for the truth.

"I'm sorry Lily. I did, but listen you have to-" Lily burst out in tears.

"I don't have to anything. I can't believe you would do that to me" James was pretty sure Lily was going to slap him but instead she ran.

"Look what you've done. Ever since first year you've been ruing Lily's life and you pretty much ruined it for good" Cedric grinned at James. He was already upset and he couldn't take Cedric right now. So he placed a spell that froze him in place, and ran after Lily.

_**A/N: Yeah a pretty long chapter. I am pretty happy with it. I hope you guys liked it as much as I do )Thanks to all my Reviwers. You guys rock! I should have a next chapter coming up in the next 24 hours, and then I'm sorry to say I'll be gone for 3 weeks relaxing on a nice hot beach in Thailand. I wont be bringing my computer since i'm going with my school, but anyway I should be back on the 16th of March. Once again I love all of you who have reviewed... and all of you who have been reading my story. TTFN!**_


	6. It ends tonight

1James ran after Lily. When she finally stopped they were both standing outside near the pond.

"Lily. Please, let me explain" Lily stopped and turned around briskly. The moonlight shining on her beautiful red hair making it sparkle. James lost his words for a minute, but the tears falling from Lily's gorgeous eyes brought them back..

"You hurt me James! Just when I thought you had finally changed, you turned around and pulled one of your stupid stunts! You're the same arrogant jerk that you've been since first year who cares only about himself. I don't know what the girls see in you, and I don't know why your friends are friends-" James cut Lily off. He heated when his friends were brought into conversations that had nothing to do with them.

"Don't bring my friends into this Lily. If you would just let me explain to you. If you would just listen to me-"

"Listen to you?" Lily rolled her eyes. "James...I'm tired of you. Im tired of seeing you everyday in class! Im tired of hearing your voice. Hell, im tired of hearing your name! You sicken me! This was probably your plan the whole time. Try and soften me up. Get me to trust you, and become friends with you, and then you ruin my life." James stepped a little closer to Lily. She didn't move.

"Come on Lil-"

"Don't call me that!" she flung her arms.

"Lily, you know I wouldn't do something like that to you. It wasn't a plan." James was hurt, but Lily was angry.

"Shut up, I'm so tired of your lies, and your bulling!" Lily began to get frustrated, and so did James.

"Lily!"

"James!" Lily waited for James to say something. James was confused. He was lost, and at the moment so many things were going through his head.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a know it all I would have been nicer to you first year, and all the other years" James turned red, and Lily's jaw dropped.

"You're calling me a know it all! Well at least I'm intelligent, and not some spoiled rich wizard that finds pleasure in bulling everyone around him to seem superior"

"I don't find pleasure in bulling people. I'm sure_ you_ find pleasure in making everyone around you feel stupid!"

"Of course not!" Lily had forgotten why they were fighting for a second.

"The truth is you were playing games with me the whole time" Lily began to tear, James stepped a little closer to her again.

"Lily, trust me. I didn't-"

"Don't tell me to trust you James! Do you know how many times I have, and I always end up getting hurt."

"But this time I mean it Lily. You can trust me" Lily turned away. She thought about all the times he had told her those exact words, and the only thing that was rushing through her body was anger. She turned around.

"I hate you James." Her words hit him hard. He could tell by the way she said it that she meant. it. Lily started to cry. Everything was sinking in now. All the pranks James had pulled on her, the date he ruined, and the fact that they weren't going to be friends anymore.

"I hate you! I wish I never met you." Lily ran off again, and James ran after her. When he caught up to her they were near the maple tree next to the pond. James grabbed Lily by the wrist.

"Let go of me James!" Lily was still crying, the tears ran down her cheeks and poured onto her robes.

"I wont let you go Lily. Not until you listen to what I have to say"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say... Just, just let me go" Lily tried to reach for her wand but James realized what she was trying to do and grabbed her other wrist.

"Lily!" The were both struggling. Lily, fighting to get away from James, and James fighting to keep Lily near him. Lily gave James a hard shove, and he fell; bringing Lily along with him. James laid on the grown with Lily on top of him. There eyes might for a moment, and they just stared at each other.

"Lily" Lily stood up, and so did James. She was about to walk away. James not knowing what else to do grabbed her by the wrist again. Lily took one last look into James' eyes, pulled back her wrist and walked away. This time James didn't run after her, but sat underneath the Maple tree replaying what had just happened in his head.

* * *

James couldn't sit there and ponder on his thoughts anymore he had to do something, say something to Lily that will make her change her mind on her thoughts of him. He got up and walked the direction to where Lily ran off. To his surprise he saw Lily in the distance. He knees curled up under her arm and her fiery red hair flowing like fountain. James walked up and sat next to her. She didn't move, or say a word. James took that as a sign, and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, please" Lily said while shrugging his hand off.

"You're being polite now? So I guess that means you're over it, huh?"

"Every time we get into a fight, or something serious is going on-"

"But, Sirius isn't going anywhere..."

"See! You're always making jokes... that aren't even funny. Especially at a time like this! At a time when I'm mad at you Potter!"

"Oh no, not the last name!"

"Oh yes the last name!" Lily kind of cracked a smile. But she was still mad. What made her even more mad was the fact that she was hurting so much, and James was joking about it.

"Why are you here James, have you not had enough fun watching me cry"

"I think it's beautiful when you cry" Lily turned away. She was tired of hearing his bull shit.

"Look James. I don't care what you think. I don't care what you do, as long as it's not to me or any of my friends. I don't care about you period. I want you to just stay out of my life. Get my name, get my face get me period out of your head. Because after tonight I want _nothing_ to do with you. AT ALL! You are fake, lying cheating loser lower than Malfoy ,rich, spoiled brat."

"Lily! That's not fair. I don't go around calling people mud bloods!"

"Yes, that's true. But he doesn't go around ruining to someone's and pretending to be someone's friend than rips from right under them when they were just starting to enjoy it."

" I didn't pretend. Yes, maybe I ruined your date but it's was only because-"

"Good night Potter. Hopefully I wont be seeing you around much. This relationship ends tonight." James had heard these things from Lily so many times, but this time it seemed that she could have really meant it. He was lost and confused. They both made their way to the dorms silently. Neither of them looking at each other, but both of thinking of eachother.

* * *

**WOO! I'm blacccccccccccccck, and I'm really really really sorry for those of you who had waited for me to update. I know I said I would continue to write after I got back from Thiland. and I know it's been over 6 months but I was so busy with school and summer break that i had no time. So PLEASE bare with me as I ease back into the story, and leave me some reviews and let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas.**


End file.
